Coming Undone
by astradanvers
Summary: Cat enjoys making Supergirl come undone. PWP.


**This is smutty, nothing but smut there is no plot. I'm sorry for that. If you don't enjoy smut don't read this. If you enjoy smut, please have fun. Everything is under the cut for a reason : ) Also this is to make up for it taking so long to get Faking the Faking chapter 2 out, I am working on it I promise.**

Having her body worshipped by Supergirl is one of the most erotic and enjoyable things that Cat Grant has ever experienced. Worshipping Supergirl's body however is not only one of the most erotic and enjoyable things Cat has experienced but also one of the most amazing. Cat can tell the moment Kara's shields on her senses lower just by the way she responds to Cat's touches.

When Cat presses kisses against Kara's collarbone and runs her tongue over the younger woman's skin, watching as gooseflesh appears in the wake of her lips, she knows that she's slowly breaking down walls. As she places kisses over the tops of Kara's breasts until she finally takes a small pink nipple into her mouth and begins to feel it pebble against her tongue, while the other does the same under expert fingers, she knows that Kara is slowly beginning to come undone.

It's only when Cat presses a kiss to the inside of Kara's thigh, her warm breath blowing out against Kara's sex that she knows Kara's walls have fallen as far as she'll allow them. She can tell by the way Kara draws in a sharp breath as Cat places a kiss against her lower lips, just the barest brush of skin on skin. And she can tell because when she swipes her tongue through warm, wet heat Kara's back arches off the bed in a way that Cat has never seen any of her other lovers do. The first time Cat had made love to Kara she had feared that Kara would be unresponsive to her, too used to keeping her shields up at all times. But that first time just as now, Cat enjoyed watching as she slowly destroyed each layer of her lover's shields, brick by brick.

Like when she slips two fingers between Kara's folds and a moan falls free from pink lips. She loves to watch those first moments as Kara adjusts to Cat's fingers slipping in and out of her body, first slowly then faster. Seeing the way that Kara's eyes fall closed, knowing that she's trying to maintain what little control she has left over her senses should terrify Cat, but instead it sends a thrill through her body. At that moment is when Cat curls her fingers at the exact angle that allows her to brush the rough patch of skin inside her lover, sending Kara thrashing beneath her. It's only then that Cat returns her mouth to her lover's sex, her tongue lapping around her fingers, flicking at Kara's clit, sending her bucking into Cat's mouth. Knowing that it's nearly futile Cat places an arm across Kara's hips, attempting to keep them from raising further off the bed.

Slowly Cat takes Kara's clit between her lips, sucking lightly before drawing her teeth lightly over the bundle of nerves. As Kara covers her face with a pillow, attempting to muffle her moans Cat reaches up and snatches the pillow, throwing it away. Tonight they're alone, Carter's with his father, and Cat wants to hear Kara as she makes love to her. A long moan falls past Kara's lips when Cat once more drags her teeth over Kara's clit, sending the young woman writhing and thrashing, one leg coming to wrap around Cat's body, careful not to put too much pressure against Cat's body, instead channeling her strength into her hands, which sink into the mattress, then through it.

Cat smiles against Kara's lower lips, humming around the bundle of nerves in her mouth and sending vibrations through the younger woman's body. She feels the moment Kara's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. The moment the taste of her lover's essence hits her tongue Cat lets loose a moan of her own that travels up the nerve endings of the young woman beneath her and sends her crashing over the edge into a second release which Cat laps up happily with her tongue, occasionally flicking gently over Kara's clit, sending smaller shockwaves through Kara with each touch of her tongue.

Finally Cat feels fingers wrap firmly but still gently into her hair and tug against her. She smirks against the skin of her lover's thigh, placing kisses up Kara's body in the same path she had taken down it to begin with. When she reaches the top of the bed she smiles down at Kara, running her fingers lightly over Kara's stomach, tracing random patterns there. When Kara's breathing evens out she finds Cat propped on her elbow, head in her hand, grinning down at her, "You look very proud of yourself," she says quietly.

"You put holes in the mattress," Cat says with a smug smirk, "so yes, I am quite proud of myself."

"But we need a new mattress now," Kara says, sleepy grin on her own lips as she snuggles closer to Cat.

"A mattress is easy to replace, knowing that I tore down all of Supergirl's walls, made her come apart at my fingertips," she shakes her head, leans down and kisses Kara with everything that she has, "that is not replaceable." She looks down a little while later at Supergirl snuggled into her, head resting on her arm, sleeping peacefully. Leaning down she presses a kiss to Kara's temple, "I love you, Kara," she whispers before sliding down the bed, curling her arms around Kara and pulling her into her body so that she can follow her into sleep.


End file.
